ObMod Brief: Stinger
Characters * Fangirl * Golden Angel Location * Gotham City, Earth-Legacy * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Golden Angel: lapping on shore, seagull flock in distance, horse galloping on sand, water lapping on shore, horse slowing, sand scattering, horse stopping Hello? * Fangirl: cough, hacking cough, cough, gasp * Golden Angel: sigh Oh... Thank the gods. For a moment, I thought you were dead. * Fangirl: Dead? No... groan Not for lack of wishing I was. * Golden Angel: chuckle You don't mean that. * Fangirl: Yeah... Probably not. There are far too few necrophiliacs in the world and I'd be too good looking of a corpse to settle for just any old deviant that digs me up. * Golden Angel: Uh... Right... So... Who are you anyway? I mean, I can tell by your attire that you and I are probably in the same business. * Fangirl: lapping on shore, water splashing, groan, footsteps in wet sand The name's Fangirl. I'm with the Challengers of the- Wait, a minute... Your attire? * Golden Angel: What about it? * Fangirl: Is this Themyscira? squee Oh, it's more beautiful than I ever imagined it would be- airplane overhead Huh? Wait a minute... This isn't Themyscira! * Golden Angel: Uh no... This is Gotham Harbor... See the city behind you? * Fangirl: deflated sigh, groan Yeah... Poop... Wait a minute... This isn't Gotham... I don't see the March Ventures building or- * Golden Angel: The what building? * Fangirl: You know, the one owned by the new mayor. * Golden Angel: New mayor? What are you- * Fangirl: Say, what's an Amazon doing in Gotham City anyway? Isn't this violating some Bat/Wonder embargo or something? * Golden Angel: Excuse me... but I can be in whatever city I want to be in, especially when my dad lives here. * Fangirl: Your dad lives here? In Gotham... Wait, a minute... Your chestplate. Is your dad... Batman? Oh my gosh! It's like my slash-fiction came true after all this time! You're the daughter of Batman and Double Dubs! * Golden Angel: What did you just call my moth-? crackling Oh, what's this now? What's happening to you? * Fangirl: giggle I... I don't know, but it tickles... vorpal crackling * Golden Angel: You're disappearing! Quick take my hand! hands, vorpal crackling I'm not letting go... vorpal crackling, blipt, silence, water lapping on shore, seagull flock in distance, horse neighs Trivia and Notes * Debut of Golden Angel. * Story continues from ObMod: Cabin Fever 25. * Story continues in ObMod: A New Horizon 1. * First instance of one of Earth-27's rules being broken (Rule #2: No Access to Parallel Earths). ** Golden Angel is an original character that initially was not suited to be a part of Earth-27, being a daughter of two Earth-27 characters that don't have a relationship, and also being too old for the timeline. * Fangirl was able to travel to Earth-Legacy through a crack in the Second Wall (Wall of Space), created when the Monitor Sphere hit the wall in ObMod: Cabin Fever 23, but as noted there, the wall has begun to heal itself, preventing any more travel between Earth-27 and other realities. Links and References * ObMod Brief: Stinger Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:Elissa Wayne/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline